everything_barbiefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara Millicent Roberts
Barbara Millicent Roberts, nicknamed Barbie, is a popular doll and fashion icon and has been one since her launch on March 9th 1959, with the iconic black and white striped strapless swimsuit. Since then, she has had over 150 careers, including being a doctor 11 times and even gone to the moon. Offical Description Barbie Cali Girl Beach Blast I soo love to surf, shop and have fun! Friends kid me cuz I'm always planning stuff -road trips, ski weekends, volleyball games, and more! My saying: Waves come and go but friendship lasts forever! Fab Girl Barbie Guess what?! I just landed an intership at a hot fashion magazine! That means I get to sneak behind the scenes at photo shoots and fashion shows. So glam! When I'm not working, I love exploring New York City with my friends. XOXO! Barbie: A Fairy Secret The fashion-forward movie star is about to learn a lot about friendship and fairy secrets! Barbie: My Fab Sisters Sure, I heart pink heels, red carpets and living the doll-icous life, but more than anything, I love hanging out with my sisters and pets! Apperance and Personallity If Barbie were real (not to scale of the doll) she would be 170cm. She has blonde hair and sky blue eyes, though her characters in some movies have brown or green eyes, such as Mariposa and Elina. Barbie is very friendly, kind and helpful. Her special talents are dancing, (espically ballet, but she does also enjoy hip-hop and ballroom) acting (she has been in over 25 movies) and singing. Barbie also enjoys caring for young children and animals, playing guitar, hanging out with her friends, shopping, fashion and a variety of sports. Barbie has lived in Winsconsin, New York City and California. Family *Millicent Rawlins (aunt) *Skipper Roberts (sister) * Stacie Roberts (sister) *Chelsea Kelly Roberts (sister) *Marlene Roberts (aunt) *George Roberts (father) *Martha (Margrett) Roberts (mother) *Max Roberts (cousin) *Marie Roberts (cousin) Best Friends *Midge Hadley (1963-1967, 1983-1998, 2003, 2013-present) *Teresa (1988-present) *Summer Gordon (2004-present) *Kenneth Carson (1961-present) (also boyfriend) *Raquelle (2006-present) *Nicole O'Neil (1997/2006-present) Friends *Ryan (2012-present) *Marie-Alice (2010) *Sophie (2012) (I Can Be... A Ballerina only) *Carrie (2010) *Taylor (2010) *Claire (Jet Set Style only) *Stephan (?) *Lea (1999-2012) *Scarlet Star (I Can Be.. A Popstar only) *Nurse Brey (I Can Be... a Baby Doctor only) Former / Discontinued Friends *Christie O'Neil (1968-2005/6) *Becky- I'm the School Photographer (?-1998) *Kayla (2002-possibly 2005) *Miko (1988) *Dana (1987) *Other Becky (1980s) *Stacey (1968-1971) *Steffie (1972) *Kevin (Barbie Diaries) *Ragan (Barbie Diaries) *Dawn (Barbie Diaries) *Courtney (Barbie Diaries) *Tia (Barbie Diaries) *Maddison (Myscene) *Delancey (Myscene) And many, many more. Pets *Taffy (dog) *Tawney (horse) *Taffy's Puppies (dogs) *Bilissa (cat) *Lacey (dog) *Sequin (dog) Relationships *Kevin (2006) *Kenneth Carson (1961-2004, 2009-2011, 2012-present*) *Todd (2006) *Blaine Gordon (Somewhere inbetween 2004-2009) *River (during Barbie's myscene years, possibly 2006/7) *Ken and Barbie didn't offically break up in 2011, but greenpeace broke up them up because her packaging was destroying the rainforests. * Dolls Some of the dolls of Barbie include: *Fashionistas *Dance 'N Flex Dolls *Magical Mermaid Dolls *Cali Girl Beach Blast Dolls *Fab Girl Barbie Quotes *Small person not next to me. *Pick a tree and let's get started! *This year, I want everything to change. *Did I miss this in the script? *They say you can take the girl out of Malibu, but you can't take Malibu out of the girl! Next time, I leave the girl in Malibu. *I owe you this. For the wolves. *I just love game night! Fab friends, fun food! Gallery Blue 2.jpg|A Fashionista Barbie Krystn.jpg|A Krystn Barbie from Barbie in the Pink Shoes Strollin Pups.jpg|Barbie walking Taffy and one of her puppies Fiat.jpg|Barbie and her fiat 1959 Barbie.jpg|The 1959 Barbie Peppermint Princess.jpg|The Peppermint Princess Barbie Hunger Gam.jpg|The Katniss Barbie Doll from The Hunger Games FS Basic.jpg|Barbie from Barbie: A Fairy Secret n4893_c_09_505_l.jpg|Barbie in one of her kitchens Tennis pLayer.jpg|Barbie: I Can Be... A Tennis Player Barbie & Ken.jpg|Barbie with her current boyfriend, Ken Cushion.jpg|A Barbie Cushion Pillow.jpg|A Barbie Pillow Talkin Barbie.jpg|The Talkin' Barbie from the Life in the Dreamhouse Lumina transformed.jpg|Barbie as Lumina from Barbie: The Pearl Princess Photo Fashion.jpg|A Barbie doll with a Camera Inside Her Barbie hanging painting.jpg|A cartoon of Barbie Christmas Cat.png|Barbie with Bilissa Stacie and Barbie soccer.jpg|Barbie with Stacie magazine krisby kreams ect 018.PNG|Barbie taking part in a fashion show barbie and ken gasp.jpg|Barbie and Ken Barbie LitD.jpg|Barbie barbie 035.JPG|Barbie from Bad Hair Day Yes, this also happens in the dollie world..jpg|The Cutie Fashionista with a Sporty Fashionista doll cool.jpg|Barbie as Merliah Summers as mermaid.jpg|Barbie as Elina On phone.jpg|Barbie talking to Millicent surfing.jpg|Barbie on a surfboard melbourne.jpg|Barbie looking over a river Category:Dolls Category:Products Category:Characters Category:Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse Characters Category:Barbie in a Christmas Carol Characters Category:Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale Characters Category:Barbie Diaries Characters Category:Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Characters Category:Barbie and Her Sisters in a Pony Tale Characters Category:Barbie: The Diamond Castle Characters Category:Barbie in the Nutcracker Characters Category:Barbie as Rapunzel Characters Category:Barbie of Swan Lake Characters Category:Barbie: A Fairy Secret Characters Category:Fashion Fever Dolls Category:Cali Girl Beach Blast Dolls